


Best Served Boiling

by Rilo



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-09
Updated: 2007-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilo/pseuds/Rilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Vesca never would understand what went on in D's head.</i> [AU, fluff, mild spoilers for end of series.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Served Boiling

**Author's Note:**

> An AU bit of fluff. Well, as fluffy (and sane) as Papa D gets. Thanks to [](http://radarsparks.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://radarsparks.livejournal.com/)**radarsparks** for the beta. Any remaining errors are all mine.

Vesca never would understand what went on in D's head. One minute the two of them had been talking, and the next thing Vesca knew he was being shoved against a wall and kissed within an inch of his life.

He **tried** to ask the Count what had gotten into him, but the kami was insistent to the point of being hell-bent. By the time Vesca managed to draw enough breath to speak he was in a bedroom being stripped, and by that point _neither_ of them were interested in talking.

It wasn't until he was catching his breath afterward that Howell got a good look at the room he and his lover had commandeered: a room that was not, in fact, the guest room they'd been staying in.

"D," he asked warily, the sinking in his stomach increasing as he saw the mischievous look on the kami's face. "Whose bed are we in?"

"My father's," the purple-eyed kami chirped.

Vesca's scream of horror brought half the shop running.


End file.
